


A little fall of rain (can hardly hurt me now)

by Finnoky



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Episode: s01e21 Secret of the Sundrop, Hurt Varian (Disney), I'm Sorry, Injury, Varian Has Issues (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnoky/pseuds/Finnoky
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at some angst -  I really apologize in advance for this.Basically this story is SOTSD based but with a nifty (angsty) twist to it ✨ The boy doesnt do so well.TLDR: Automatons are far from stable, especially when built by a sleep deprived teen. One goes boom (again, i am sorry)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	A little fall of rain (can hardly hurt me now)

“It’s all _her_ fault” a bitter tone muttered, words getting lost as they mixed with the boys own sobs, unnoticed to all but him. _'But what else is new_ ’ Varian thought as his baby blue eyes gazed back to his father - The rock that teased him with its warmth against the harsh, damp blues and purples of his lab. ' _No…’_ His hand ran over the amber, if only he could reach a little further… if… if only it **worked** then he could be holding his fathers hand right now - feel it ruffling through his hair with a tired sigh as it had done so many times before. Instead it was just out of reach. Buried by inches of indestructible rock of his own creation. He allowed himself a second - one moment where he leant his forehead against the amber before him. Envisioning what could have been no… What **should** have been. If it wasn’t for her.

’ _I’m sorry dad. But. I’ll make them hear me yet. They won’t have any choice’_ With that he steeled himself once more. That moment of weakness slipping far into the past as he glanced back to the still embracing family. ’ _It’s the only way’_

Luckily he’d always been the nimble type - it was easy for Varian to slip back into the tunnels that trailed beneath his lab without the ‘princess of the people’ even noticing. Of course she wouldn’t notice. He exhaled a wet laugh at even the thought of it. No. But that’d change now. He’d make her see. For before him stood a prototype that’d end it all. An automaton of his own design - the hard work of endless days and nights. Sure he hasn’t finished it to his usual standard but it was fine.

This was fine. He didn’t have any option after all. As he climbed into the machine his thoughts danced. Delusions of ‘maybes’ if he turned himself in. Ones that would be far from the reality. Why was he having second thoughts now of all times? No! He couldn’t afford that. This was more than him now. This was for dad! For all the months he’d spent on the run! For how tired and beaten he felt. For the lack of sympathy when he begged for help. His hand gripped the controls. Why should he just sink back, if he did no one would listen.

That image flashed in front of his eyes once more - the royals in a warm embrace, as if he didn’t even exist. As if they were _teasing him_ with what he lost. The rage built up once more as he finally burst through the floor of his lab, ignoring the warning signs going off as the automaton creaked into action. They weren’t ignoring him anymore. It was almost funny how they only noticed him now - with horror etched on their expressions. The oh so kind princess who befriended all was afraid of him of all people. What a bittersweet sensation that was. Where were his kind smiles and forgiveness?

“If I can’t have a happy ending then neither can you!” He spat out those words, almost relishing in how the royals ran from him. The rest sped by in a blur - the sheer amount of people who had turned out just to make him suffer was almost hilarious. This country was full of those as spineless as their rulers, yet despite every point he’d made they’d sided with their failure of a monarch nonetheless, yet he still held the cards - most notably the Queen in his grasp. For a moment his attention was drawn to a series of red flashes coming from the control panel - the whistling of a pipe that he brushed off as ‘lack of sleep’ and was quickly divided by the princess herself, then those accursed rocks springing up from every angle.

They quickly dissipated after encasing the princess. Hah. ’ _She could have solved it all along_ ’ the boy chuckled, leaning back as his cheeks suddenly felt a lot wetter. _’If she’d come during the storm she could have fixed it all!’_ oh god. It was infuriating! How was this fair. How _**dare**_ she look at him steeled with that expression, as the bane of his existence danced around her before a shockwave slammed him backwards.

For a second the world went dark.

And then…

The world was dyed a bright red.

Red, with shrill sirens echoing throughout his entire being. Pipes whistling and bursting above his head. It was hot, horribly so. The kind of heat that would even make dad get in the river… Dad… Varian couldn’t help but wonder if Dad was hot or… Maybe cold. Could he feel anything? Hear anything? If he could he’d probably want to stay in that amber about now.

Varian took a deep breath. Squinting to read one of countless dials in the automation. That… That does not look good. Sure, he could sit up if he so wished, but what would be the point? His body felt heavy and numb. Even if he wanted to he likely wouldn’t escape in time. Automatons just weren’t meant to endure shockwaves like that. Especially not ones built by sleep deprived teenagers running on pure adrenaline. Breath in. Out. In. Out… That’s what dad would be saying about now. ‘ _It’s okay Varian, don’t panic Varian. You destroyed everything again but it can be fixed. Just be more careful next time’ But_ Dad… There won’t be a next time. **This** was it.

He must’ve only been awake mere moments before his creation imploded around him - encapsulating him in a horrible warmth that almost melted into one of dad's hugs. _The roar of flames meshing with… A voice…? A woman's voice. One he couldn't place, but that reassured him nonetheless. A voice he could swear once sung him lullabies and kissed him when he was sad… That’d make sense, he supposed. A warm embrace… A hushed lullaby… if only it had lasted a bit longer_.

Insteadthey both seemed to fade near as quickly as they had come - replaced with something far inferior. A panicked girl pleading for him to wake up. Head resting in what felt like… A man's arms, strong, sturdy, but nothing compared to dad. The stars above him danced as he forced his eyes open… Eyes…? Eye, it seems, one stubbornly refused to open, not that he had the energy to fight it. He squinted as he tried to focus on the stars above, what was that… Orion? Dad once told him the story of that constellation… It's always been one of his favourites. But… Something seemed to be blocking it… Ah, yeah, The source of the voices… Two figures quickly followed by more. Ah. He was really enjoying the stars.

**”Varian, Buddy can you hear us?”**

_Buddy_? The word made him sick - made worse by how the voice melded and muffled itself with the loud ringing in his ear. Gosh. He was tired. He averted his gaze to try and focus on the man holding him so close.

” **Oh god it’s everywhere-”**

“...D… Dad…?” The words slipped past his lips without even thinking, followed by a harsh series of coughs that brought up something… Wet. ‘Dad’ seemed horrified at that, Oh no. He’d made dad worried. “It’s ok… Ok… I don’t feel any pain-” He mumbled, struggling to keep his eyes open. At least… At least he’d succeeded, somehow, afterall dad was right here. Who else could it be?

” **Buddy** ” ‘Dad’s voice sounds strained. Not quite right. But that’s fine. Maybe he’s lost it again, amber would probably do that. The man hesitated ”... **Just stay awake, ok? You’ll be alright”** Varian mumbled in defeat, turning his gaze back up to the sky… Seems like clouds are starting to set in.

He raised a hand up to try brush them out the way but… oh… he must be having a bad dream, his arm seemed to end just before his elbow - He choked back a sob, tears running freely down his face as he lowered his arm once more. Leaning himself into ‘Dad’s embrace. Made worse by the sensation of a gentle hand pushing his hair back… Wiping his tears… Why couldn’t he sleep? He just wanted sleep. It weighed down on him like a mountain of blankets. Something about it almost seemed… Terrifying but he couldn’t place why.

Eyelids heavy, he trailed his gaze up the gentle arm only to meet a warm, forced smile. ” _Varian, I’m so sorry_ ” she choked out. Sorry… Sorry… No, that wasn’t enough… This wasn’t fair. Why did he only get a sorry now…

“I’m sca… scared…” He mumbled, eyes finally slipping shut once more. “I jus’... wanted t’help dad…” ‘Dads’ arms around him pulled him closer. He could’ve sworn he felt a drop of water hit his face.

Ah…

It must be starting to rain…

It’s okay though.

Dad is here. Dad will protect him… He can be safe… Into eternal darkness that encompassed him within seconds. Surrounded by those who took his good arm and wept, despite it all.

He opened his eyes once more to dad’s warm smile above him, berating him for working such long hours. Followed by a beautiful, familiar woman joking about how a scientist's work is never finished! A bright summer sky stretched above them.

Yes, that’s right. He can sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe it has a sort of happy ending? Bittersweet some might say. But thanks for reading!


End file.
